gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam
The GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam is a Mobile Suit in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. It is piloted by "Biological CPU" Orga Sabnak. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of three second generation GAT-X machines, Calamity is built on the X100-series frame and inherits GAT-X103 Buster Gundam's artillery attack concept. It can also be used to provide support from the rear and is armed with several powerful range weapons, but it completely lacks any close combat weaponry. Its armament consisted of two back mounted high-energy long-range beam cannons, a chest mounted multi-phase energy cannon, 2-barrel ram cannon equipped shield attached to the left arm and a hand carried plasma-sabot bazooka. Due to its Trans Phase Armor, a new and energy efficient form of the Phase Shift armor, Calamity has a longer operational time than the first generation GAT-X machines and also has more energy for its power-hungry beam weapons. With the powerful thrusters installed around the body, it can hover over deserts or bodies of water easily. However, as it lacks true flight capability within the atmosphere, it often has to ride on top of GAT-X370 Raider Gundam when the latter is in MA mode to keep up with its flight-capable sister units when moving to the combat zone. In this configuration, Calamity uses Raider much like ZAFT suits use the Guul subflight lifter. The control system of the Calamity is very complex and its customized OS can only be used by the "Biological CPU". Armaments ;*"Todesblock" 337mm Plasma-Sabot Bazooka :A hand carried shell-based weaponry, it has a high rate of fire and causes serious damage and shock around the impact area. ;*"Schlag" 125mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon :A pair of backpack-mounted beam cannons which rise up over the shoulders. They have excellent rate of fire and destructive power, and are capable of easily destroying an enemy force from range. ;*"Scylla" 580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon :A high powered energy cannon mounted in the upper torso of the Calamity. Based upon the same cannon incorporated into the GAT-X303 Aegis, it can deal serious destruction to anything in its path. It can also be used to discourage enemy units from closing in and is often used in conjunction with Calamity's other weapons for a pure destructive barrage. ;*Anti-beam Shield :Attached to the left forearm and/or handheld, the shield is made out of materials derived from the outer armor of spaceships like the Laurasia-class. As a result, it is light yet superhard. In addition, its surface has been given anti-beam treatment and the sharp tip can be used as a weapon during close combat. :;*"Kaefer Zwei" 2-barrel 115mm Ram Cannon ::A pair of beam cannons mounted on the shield, they have an excellent rate of fire. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans Phase Armor :A new version of the PS armor, Trans Phase armored suits do not change color when the armor is activated. It is a two-layer armor system with the PS armor in the inner layer activating only when the outer armor is breached. This design thus helps to reduce energy consumption and allows the equipped suit to have a longer operational time as well as for more power to be reserved for the suits's weapon. History In mid CE 71, the Earth Alliance collaborates with Muruta Azrael's Azrael Conglomerate to build three second-generation mobile suits. One of these is the GAT-X131 Calamity, a long-range artillery mobile suit, whose "Biological CPU" was Orga Sabnak. A close combat variant of the Calamity is also created, the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity. The Calamity is first used in the conquest of neutral Orb, then sent to space and assigned to the ''Archangel''-class assault ship Dominion under the supervision of Azrael, who is also the leader of the anti-Coordinator terrorist group Blue Cosmos. Near the end of the war, it is destroyed by Athrun Zala in the ZGMF-X09A Justice, equipped with the METEOR MS Support unit. Variants ;*GAT-X133 Sword Calamity Gallery calamitygundam9mn.jpg Gat-x131-todesblock.jpg|"Todesblock" 337mm plasma-sabot bazooka Gat-x131-kaeferzwei.jpg|"Kaefer Zwei" 2-barrel 115mm ram cannon & Anti-beam shield Calamity.png Calamity_Destroyed.png Calamity, Forbidden, Raider.png CalamityGundam1.png CalamityGundam2.png CalamityGundam3.png CalamityGundam4.png CalamityGundam5.png CalamityGundam6.png Perfect Strike vs Calamity.png CalamityGundam7.png CalamityGundam8.png CalamityGundam9.png CalamityGundam10.png CalamityRaider1.png CalamityGundam11.png CalamityGundam12.png CalamityGundam13.png CalamityGundam14.png CalamityGundam15.png Freedom vs Calamity.png CalamityGundam16.png TeamMSG.jpg|Calamity Gundam in Build Fighters Try CalamityBattleDestiny.png Gunpla CalamityBox.jpg|1/144 "GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam" (2003): box art Hg seed-09 calamity gundam.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam" (2003): box art Hg-calamity.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam" (SEED Remaster Version; 2012): box art Beast Calamity.jpeg|Beast Calamity (non-canon) model conversion Action Figures AMSiA_gat-x131_p01_front.jpg|Advanced Mobile Suit in Action (AMSiA / AMIA) "GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam" (2003): package front view. AMSiA_gat-x131_p02_back.jpg|AMSiA / AMIA "GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam" (2003): package rear view. Notes and Trivia *Calamity's head crest displays the text "SEI X-131". "Sei" means "Six" in Italian and is likely a reference to the suit being the sixth GAT-X unit developed by the Earth Alliance. References External links *Calamity on MAHQ ja:GAT-X131 カラミティガンダム